Recognized By A 'Friend'
by Kion the Lion
Summary: A simple police act might lead Nick to re-unite with someone from his past... (I hope you guys like it!)
1. The Arrest and The Zebra

It was a normal day in the city of Zootopia. Animals were taking walks in the park. Kids-both predator and prey-were heading to school, and their parents heading to their jobs.

And two Officers of the ZPD just chased, pinned down, and arrested one of the city's most wanted criminals.

Yes, that was normal for these two officers.

Officer Nick Wilde and Officer Judy Hopps have just caught El Oso-a medium sized grizzly bear, and one of the best home burglars in Zootopia. For months, he has robbed homes blind and able to evade the police-that is, until today.

Nick and Judy were doing their morning patrol, when they came across a house, but with the door slightly ajar. Judy instantly stopped the car, and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Carrots, what are you doing?" Nick asked. Judy just shushed him.

She walked up to the door cautiously, and knocked on it. But it opened all the way. Sensing trouble, she signaled Nick to come, which he did. The two walked inside, again with caution, but stopped when they both heard clanging and noises coming just up ahead.

Both ran to the dining room, where they saw a brown bear looking through the cabinets.

"Stop right there!" Nick yelled at the bear.

The bear turned around, and saw the partners. And then he did the unexpected: he jumped out of the HUGE glass window that was there, and started running.

Judy turned to Nick.

"Nick, get in the car and radio dispatch. Tell them we got a burglar making a break for it! I'll chase him on foot." She said.

"I'm on it!" Nick said before running out of the house, into the cruiser. Judy followed the bear.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" She called out to him, but he did not stop. He only seemed to be going faster.

Judy had an idea, and turned the corner, planning to cut him off, and knock him to the ground.

Meanwhile, with the bear, he kept running, and running, and soon spotted his car. Brightly red, and it looks like it's been beaten with a baseball bat and golf club several times over, but the engine still worked.

 _Soon,_ he thought. _Soon I'll be out of here and evade the police once aga-_

SMACK!

He soon felt something hit him on his cheek, and he was sent to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Judy with that signature smirk that Nick and the ZPD knew. He also felt something cold and metallic on his wrist, and when he looked, he saw Nick holding a pair of hand-cuffs, and giving a devilish smile at him. Nick yanked him up, and locked the other hand-cuff on his other wrist, and put him in the back of the vehicle.

When backup arrived, everything was all taken care of. But the backup has apparently caused some unexpected attention.

By-standers, workers and kids who were going to school gathered around Nick and Judy, asking and throwing questions at them. The two partners didn't look surprised when the ZNN truck pulled up, and they just gave each other a wink.

A zebra was just sitting in a recliner, drinking a glass of ginger ale, which was his favorite drink. He was a zebra a little on the fat side, and he was wearing a pair of navy blue shorts, and grey short sleeved shirt.

After getting himself another glass of soda, he turned on the news.

"Breaking news on Zootopia News Now! The ZPD has caught El Oso-the mysterious burglar that has been robbing houses all over the city."

The zebra looked unimpressed. This always happens whenever he turns on the news. But the next part is what caught him off-guard.

"The arrest was made by Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Our news reporter Katie is at the scene right now."

The most surprising thing to the zebra is when Nick and Judy appeared on screen, being interviewed by that news reporter.

He didn't hear a word that was being said, as only one thing was in his mind.

"...Nick?"

 _ **I watched Zootopia a day ago, and the part with Nick at the Scouts was what inspired me to write this story. I hope it's good.**_

 _ **Do you guys want more? Tell me in the comments, or send me a PM.**_

 _ **GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	2. The Fireball Restaurant

After the news ended, the zebra instantly put his cup in the sink so he can wash it later, and went to the closet to pick out some new clothes.

He put on a plain shirt and a pair of jeans. He also put on shoes-at first glance they were fancy, but a much closer look showed that they were just sneakers. Not the best outfit to go out in, but it will have to do.

The zebra rushed to the door, got out of his house, and headed to Zootopia Central Square, where he was sure to meet Judy, and possibly Nick.

The zebra got to Central Square, he instantly started looking for either a bunny in a cop suit, a bright red fox, or both! A few minutes have passed by, but he didn't see either of them!

A half hour has passed by, and yet he didn't find them! Just as soon as he was about to give up on Central Square and head to another district, he had a huge smile on his face.

There he saw Nick and Judy entering one of Zootopia's best restaurants.

Fireball Restaurant- a place that was for both casual and fancy dinners, parties and such. The food was good, but what made the restaurant so popular was the music! Some days the restaurant would play Spanish or Caribbean Music. Some days it would play music that was 20 or 30 years old. Some days, it would play modern music that was made right here in Zootopia! And some days, the restaurant would play it's theme song-name Fireball, not surprising-nonstop from when they opened their doors, to when they closed up shop.

The zebra entered the restaurant, and sat at the bar. He sat in a seat that was close to the table Nick and Judy were sitting. From the sound of the music, he was guessing it was the day of Caribbean music **(www youtube com/watch?v=QkNf3HPPqCM. Replace any spaces with periods).**

A waitress soon came up to him. "Hello. Welcome to Fireball Restaurant. How can I help you?"

"A glass of Ginger Ale, please?" The zebra asked.

"Coming right up." She said, before leaving.

The zebra took glances at Nick and Judy. They were having a chat, while eating their food. They both ordered a place of spaghetti with tomato sauce. Judy was having an orange drink-possibly carrot juice-and Nick was having a clear drink, which the zebra couldn't tell if it was water or soda.

"Want to become a police officer?" The waitress asked while bringing his Ginger Ale.

"No no! I just... saw those Officers on the news earlier this morning." He said, before taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, that makes sense." The waiter said, before whispering "I heard that Officer Wilde went to Scouts when he was young."

The zebra's heart throbbed when he heard that. "He did? What else did the rumor say?"

"That's it, really," The waitress said. "But if he did, I hope he didn't have a bad time. Predators don't usually get along with prey at the Scouts."

The zebra looked sad. "Yeah. They don't." Suddenly, he heard yelling behind him.

"CHECK, PLEASE!" He heard Judy call.

The waiter that was serving Nick and Judy came running over with the checkbook in his hands. After Nick and Judy left some money in there ("Keep the change" he heard Nick say) they went running out of the restaurant.

"Great..." The zebra sighed in defeat as he continued to drink his Ginger Ale.

 _ **OK, so I started this chapter yesterday, but I didn't get it done until today. But hey! Another chapter is out, like everyone wanted!**_

 _ **And before I go, can anyone tell me where I got the name Fireball Restaurant-and where the song Fireball came into here? Tell me in the comments.**_

 _ **That's all for now. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**_


	3. An Attempted Mugging

**Recognized By a 'Friend'**

 **Chapter 3: An Attempted Mugging**

The Zebra is walking down the street in defeat. He tried all day to get to Nick and Judy, but he was unsuccessful.

First, he tried to catch them when they were running out of the Restaurant. But he was too late, and they jumped into their Police Vehicle and drove off before he could say anything.

Second, he tried to talk to them at a crime scene. But there was a lot of media and bystanders who were just taking pictures and just begging Nick and Judy to notice them. And when he tried to get to the front, he was just kicked from the crowd.

Finally, he tried to go to the Police Station to ask if he could see them. But the cheetah at the desk (Clawhauser, who apparantly eats too much junk food) said he can't let him see them.

It's now sunset, and the zebra is going back to his home.

"Why can't I see them?" He said to himself. "I just want to say something simple to Nick. Is that too much to ask?"

But he was shoved into a wall. When he looked, he saw someone, wearing all black: Black pants, black gloves, and a black hoodie. The only thing that wasn't black was his mask, which was white.

"Listen here, you're going to give me everything you have, or else." The figure said.

"B-but I don't have anything..." The zebra said fearfully.

"Fine, then." The figure said, before pulling out a knife. "Give me what you got or el-"

The figure didn't even finish that statement, as he made a weird noise, right before collapsing.

The zebra turned his head and saw the one he wanted to see all day. He saw Nick Wilde, holding a tranq gun. Then, Nick ran straight to the Zebra.

"Are you ok, sir?" Nick asked.

The Zebra stayed quiet for a few seconds, before responding.

"Yes. More than fine. Now that you're here."

 _ **Sorry for going away for so long! I've been having technical issues and family issues, and I just completely forgot about this story... until now.**_


End file.
